lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
KateModern
|crew = |portal=Portal:KateModern |lov=List of KateModern videos |headercolor = #4A2B66 |headerfont = #fff }} KateModern was a fictional webdrama produced by EQAL, which ran from July 16th, 2007 to June 28th, 2008. A Japanese dub slated for release in 2009, but ultimately never materialized. It was EQAL's second LG15 show, and acted as a sister series to lonelygirl15. KateModern was set in London. The original premise revolved around an art student, Kate, and her friends Charlie, Tariq and Gavin. Similar to Bree in lonelygirl15, Kate was revealed to be trait positive and was hunted by the Order, though the characters were largely able to maintain their day-to-day lives as opposed to going on the run. KateModern videos first appeared on Bebo and LG15.com, then with a delay of at least 24 hours on YouTube. Cast of characters *'Alexandra Weaver' as Genevieve "Kate" Strathcorran, a young artist from London who was tracked by the Order for her blood. She is seduced into joining the Order by her idol, and is ultimately murdered when she tries to help the other girls. *'Tara Rushton' as Charlie, Kate's best friend who almost loses everything she has in order to protect her loved ones from the Order. Originally from Australia, she struggles with homesickness and often references Australian culture. *'Ralf Little' as Gavin Taylore, a love interest of Charlie who blames Kate for his mental breakdown after his life begins to fall apart. He and Tariq started a software company whose chief product broke several privacy laws and was stolen by Lee. *'Jai Rajani' as Tariq Bhartti, Kate's ex-boyfriend who tries to remove himself from her dangerous situation. After Kate is murdered and the company fails, he gives up on his life in London and flees to India to get a fresh start. *'Giles Alderson' as Steven Roberts, a member of the Hymn of One who befriends Kate and later Charlie. He initially refuses to believe in the existance of the Order, but later turns against them after discovering that they were behind Kate's death. *'Lucinda Rhodes Flaherty' as Julia Van Helden, Tariq's ex-girlfriend who is drawn into his battle against the Order. Falling for a high-ranking member of the Hymn of One, her loyalties are tested and she ultimately betrays the K-Team. *'Sam Donovan' as Lee Phillips, An intern for GT&T who stole Tariq and Gavin's software in revenge for the abuse they inflicted on him. Later on, he makes amends and joins forces with the K-Team, and his love interest Sophie, against the Order. *'Matthew Gammie' as Terrence, GT&T's investor who initially battled the Order to obtain stolen software, but later joined forces with them when an opportunity arouse to achieve money and power, even through gristly acts of violence. *'Emma Pollard' as Lauren P., a young trait positive girl whose sister was murdered by the Order. In retaliation, she joins forces with the FTO and takes the fight to them, and later must deal with the consequences of her actions. External links *[http://kmseason1.bebo.com KateModern Season 1 on Bebo] *[http://katemodern.bebo.com KateModern Season 2 on Bebo] * Category:KateModern